goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cloe
Summer is the fan-made main character from the Save-Ums series (although she didn't exist in the show). In Goanimate, she didn't appear until after Azura kills Evil Kai-Lan/Ungrounded and reward day. She is a good user and the new child of Azura. She has a green chainsaw which she beats most troublemakers up. She has the ability to transform into a green ranger if needed. She is revealed to have her own no voice from a fan-made episode of the children's show The Save-Ums, which is called *insert episode here*. *Voice: Jersey Girl *Likes: Anything girly! *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of her, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults *Singing Voice: UTAUloid of the same name *Evil Counterpart: Evil Summer *Favorite Color: Green *UTAU/Speech and Singing Synthesis Tool voicebank language: Bilingual; English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Catalan and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums Abilities in MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 *Neutral attack - Chainsaw attack *Neutral attack 2 - *Neutral attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Rangermobile Songs TBA Trivia *Some of the Save-Ums fans say that Summer is the "girly" one. Also, she looks like Paty from Klin's Gang (Turma da Klin). *Summer is known for singing girly and pop songs, including her number 1 favorite, Michael Jackson (although he is dead due to cardiac attack). *When Summer is furious, she does a SpaceGodzilla roar. *In the French dub, her name is changed to Éthelle. *In the German dub, her name is changed to Sonja. *In the Italian dub, her name is changed to Marina. *In the Spanish dub, her name is changed to Brisa. *In the Brazilian and European Portuguese dubs, her name is changed to Vera. *Her name in Kanji is サマー. *Her name in Korean is 여름. *Her name in Hebrew is שִׁמשִׁי. *The close-up shot of Summer's eyes are shown when she's about to cry. *The close-up shot of Summer's mouth is shown when she's about to sing. *Summer appears as the green ranger in Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. *Summer is similar to the female player character of the same name from Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. *A PMD model of Summer is made by a female Save-Ums fan. She's based on Jazzi and other Pokémon rangers. **The data for Summer can also be used for Music Girl, Tiny AR2, MMS LiveWallpaper and Tiny VR on Android. *Summer includes pure voices inside her UTAU voicebank: **Summer_ENG **Summer_FRA **Summer_ESP **Summer_DEU **Summer_ITA **Summer_JPN **Summer_CHN **Summer_KOR **Summer_CAT **Summer_POR **and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums *Her eurobeat song is "Summer Summer ★ in the Wonder Night". Gallery File:Summer close up eyes.png|A close-up of Summer's eyes is seen File:Summer close up closed eyes.png|A close-up of Summer's closed eyes is seen on her "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Summer close up mouth.png|A close-up of Summer's mouth is seen File:Summer (Green Ranger).png|Summer in her green ranger form Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies